1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a harness that enables a wearer to carry a child.
The invention thus relates to a harness that includes a child carrying pouch which is positioned on the front side of the harness, so as to be supported on the chest side of the wearer, and that further includes two strap loops which pass around respective shoulders of the wearer and which loops are mutually fastened by means of a fastener means on the rear side of the harness.
The weight of the child is transferred to the wearer's back via the looped shoulder straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One drawback with known child harnesses is that the load to which the wearer is subjected on his/her back will depend on the position of the strap fastener means on the rear side of the wearer and also on the tension forces in those parts of the shoulder straps that connect with the fastener means and with the fastening point respectively.
Adjustments to the position of the fastener means are difficult to achieve and will not only result in a different location of the fastener means on the rear side of the wearer, but also in a change in the tensioning conditions relating to those parts of the straps that connect with the fastener means.
In those instances when a child harness is used by different persons on alternate occasions, (by mother and father for instance), it is difficult to adjust the strap fastener means to a position which is best for the wearer concerned at that time, with respect to the load to which he or she is subjected.